


Fanged Family

by BurnWithMe, Monicaoakwood



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Fic, F/F, Lilita is a little shit, domestic hollstein
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnWithMe/pseuds/BurnWithMe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monicaoakwood/pseuds/Monicaoakwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where the Dean is an 8 year old little girl and Laura takes it upon herself to raise her, much to Carmilla's protests</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Laura no, we’re not supposed to be here! Get away from there.” Carmilla groaned as she followed behind the tiny girl who just insisted to check out the newest creepy thing that had happened on campus.

“Well how are we supposed to find out what happened if we stay away? I have to report this to the students of this goddamn university.”

“You don’t alright? That’s the wonders of ignorance, you stay ignorant and blissfully unaware. Now, let’s go.” Carmilla insisted as they started to come across a door. “Laura, I’m serious, we should go. Right now.” Carmilla quickly sped up and grabbed the girl’s wrist trying to pull her away from the door.

“Someone’s afraid!” Laura teased as she pulled her hand away, “You don’t have to stay, you know. I can do this without your broody self.”

“One: I’m not afraid of anything since I’m pretty sure I can bench press a car. Two: yes I do or else I am almost completely positive you’ll get yourself killed. Now come on, this place isn't safe and we should go.”

“Well, how is it different from anywhere else? No place on this campus is safe really, I mean weird things have happened on every square inch of this place. It’s my job to warn these poor students about said weird things.”

“No, it’s not your job, and it never has been your job in the first place. You just up and decided ‘hey, let’s try and figure out all this creepy ass shit that’s completely unnecessary for me to do.’ and began crusading around campus looking for weird shit. Now seriously, let’s go back to those weird ass trolls, at least those things won’t kill you.” Carmilla insisted trying to take her hand once more a bit more gently this time.

Laura huffed.”I’m not sure if you haven’t noticed lately, but everything is trying to kill me. Whatever is behind that door isn’t any different. It’s sad to say, but I’m completely used to this. I’m 100% fine Carm. I don’t need your protection. If you want to help, fine, but if not, you can leave me to this.”

Carmilla looked at the girl and begrudgingly pulled away. “Fine,” she said defeatedly allowing for Laura to do as she wished. God, she was whipped as fuck.

“That’s more like it! What’s more fun than an adventure with your girlfriend?” Carmilla shook her head, this girl was going to kill her one day.

“Fucking, living another day perhaps?” she remarked bitterly as she watched Laura like a hawk to make sure she didn’t kill herself.

“Pff,” Laura exhaled. “After you, Miss Karnstein?” she asked, opening the door in front of them.

“I really don't want to, but fine.” Carmilla groaned as she stepped inside before stepping right out again. “We’re leaving. Now.”

 

“What’s your deal, Carm?”

  
  
Suddenly, a tiny shrill voice from a very young little girl came from inside. “Mircalla Von Karnstein! How many times have I told you to knock before interrupting my work!?”  

“Sorry,” Carmilla muttered before picking Laura up and carrying her away from the door.

“What!? Carm! Carm put me down! A little girl is in there! What if that thing you’re afraid of is hurting her inside!? Carmilla!” Laura shrieked as she began squirming about.

“That little girl is fine, Laura.” Carmilla stated. She sighed, “Please trust me, I know more about this place and its inhabitants more than almost anyone, more certainly than you. We aren’t going to rescue her, we are going back to the dorm.”

Laura yelped before managing to wriggle out of Carmilla’s grip and ran back over to the door, gallantly swung it open and lunged for the little girl. “Don’t worry! I’ll get you out of here!”

Carmilla shook her head, “Laura please don’t!” she called, racing after her.

“Mircalla!! What is the meaning of this!? Unhand me you stupid girl!” the tiny eight year old girl shrieked as she squirmed and pushed Laura’s face away making the whole scene look like something out of a cartoon.

“Mircalla?” Laura questioned,”wait… the only girl who calls you Mircalla is your--”

“My mother.” Carmilla interrupted. ”Laura, this is the dean. When she’s not possessing anyone.” Carmilla said crossing her arms before plucking Laura off from her mother. “And now we are leaving, like I said we should have in the first place. Mother, I’ll receive any punishment you deem fit just please be nice to her she didn’t understand what she was doing.” Carmilla begged as the little dean glared at the both of them.

“Wait, you mean to tell me that the person that you’re so scared of, the one who locked you in that coffin, the one who killed the love of your life, is an 8 year old little girl?” Laura asked, chuckling a little.

Carmilla looked at Laura shaking her head. “Laura. Be quiet.” she said sharply quickly leaving the room before stopping and turning around. “Wait a minute… why didn’t you turn us into stone? Normally you turned us into stone for a moment when we disobey .” Carmilla asked as the dean looked around nervously before realization dawned on Carmilla. “You don’t have your powers.” she said in awe.

“What?! Of course I do, girl. Err, I did… Mircalla, you mustn’t tell a soul or I will have your head.”

Laura once again squirmed out of Carmilla’s grasp before she went up to the dean and hugged her. “Oooooh you are just too cute!!! You have the most pinchable cheeks!” She cooed as she began pinching the dean’s cheeks.

“Unhand me, you child! Mircalla, control this girl!” the dean shrieked.

Carmilla looked at the scene with a smile and crossed her arms over her chest. “What’s in it for me, mother?”

“Your girlfriend not turning up in a river dead when I get my powers back!”

“Hmmmm tempting. However, now that you don’t have any powers I think I’ll just do this in the meantime.” Carmilla said before taking the little girl out of Laura’s hands and punching her right in the face. “Fuck. You.”

“Mircalla Von Karnstein! What is it that you think you are doing? I will burn everything that your girl loves, her father, her friends, everyone!” She screamed while clutching her nose.

Carmilla chuckled darkly before she got on all fours and began to change into her panther form. “Something I’ve been wanting to do for a long long time, mother.” She said getting closer and closer ready to rip out the dean’s throat.

“Carmilla! You will not hurt his poor kid! Have you no self respect or a heart?”

Carmilla looked up at Laura incredulously before changing back into a human. “You have got to be joking cupcake. This is the dean. Do you have any idea what she’s done to me? She deserves this!”

“I think you’ve been exaggerating a bit. I mean, how can this adorable little girl have done all those terrible things?”

“Very fucking easily. Now let me kill her.” Carmilla pleaded.

“No.” she stated simply, in a tone that left no room for arguments.

“Laura please.” Carmilla begged as she grabbed the snot nosed brat from the door, since she wasn't going to let her escape, and tossed her up into the air a few times to freak the little shit out. “At least let me maim her. That is the least you can give me after everything she’s put me through.”

“Carmilla, you will do no such thing. I can only imagine why she did those things is because she never had anyone to love her. She was isolated at a very young age! How do you think you would have turned out if you had been killed at 8 years old and have everything you loved been taken from you?

“Don’t fucking care.” Carmilla said simply before punching the little girl in the face again then drop kicking her across the room. “Touchdown!” She said happily.

“I can not believe you Carmilla Karnstein. That’s it, no sex for a week!” she stated.

“But Laura…” Carmilla whined when suddenly the little girl began softly sobbing reaching out for Laura.

“H-help me.” she whimpered as Carmilla rolled her eyes.

“Oh come here Lilita,” Laura cooed adoringly. “I won’t let her hurt you anymore.” she said, picking her up and resting her on her hip.

Carmilla looked absolutely dumbfounded. “Oh no, you can’t be serious. You’re really falling for this?”

“Don’t listen to big scary Carmilla, little one! I’ll help you.”

“I-I want my mommy!” Lilita sobbed as Carmilla felt the urge to both vomit and slam her head into the nearest wall.

“YOUR MOTHER DIED EONS AGO, YOU LITTLE SHIT! SHUT UP!” Carmilla shouted.

“That’s it!! No sex for a whole month!” Laura snapped back as she began bouncing the girl on her hip to calm her down. “Carmilla. I am deeply disappointed in you.” She said before beginning to carry Lilita out of the room. “Come on sweetie. Let’s go home. I’ll be your mommy.”

“But cupcake.. that’s not fair…” Carmilla whined, trailing after them. “She’s done horrible things to meee…”

“Well currently you’re being just as bad as her!” Laura snapped back once more as Lilita looked at Carm while Laura carried her out, stopped crying for a split second and winked at Carmilla before going back to her pity party.

“Did you see that! The little brat winked at me! She’s not to be trusted Laura! She’s quite dangerous and annoying!”

“You be quiet! I’m not listening to you for the rest of the walk back to our dorm! You hurt my poor baby and now I’m mad at you!” Laura huffed out.

“She’s not your baby Laura! She’s my eons old mother!”

“And now she’s my child. Do not insult my child.”

“Laura, please listen to me! She may look sweet and innocent but she’s the kind of person who would kill a puppy! Who would laugh at your funeral while playing ‘Mmm Whatcha Say’ from a boombox!” Carmilla protested.

“Do not bring my innocent memes into the slandering of this innocent cinnamon roll!” Laura snapped back while the dean flipped Carmilla off when Laura wasn't looking.

“I will when your memes apply to the situation at hand! And while you weren’t looking, your ‘innocent cinnamon roll’ flipped me off! She’s look like a cinnamon roll but could actually kill you! She’s more than a problematic fave, she’s evil!”

“Lalalalala I can’t hear you!” Laura said disappearing down the hallway with the dean in her arms.

“Laura come back here!” she called after them, “I can’t leave you alone to get murdered by her!”

Laura said nothing in response giving Carmilla the cold shoulder as she walked back to the dorms. As far as she was concerned their conversation was over.

 **  
** “Laura please!” she pleaded, wishing she had tried harder to keep Laura from finding out the tinyness of the dean.


	2. Chapter 2

Lilita groaned as she leaned against the wall watching her newfound “parents” argue over where she should stay. Honestly this would be so much easier to deal with if only she had her powers back. They would come back soon though... she hoped.

“There is no way in Hell, creampuff, that she is sleeping in our dorm. It’s bad enough that you’ve taken a liking to my tormentor of the last three centuries, it’s another thing to have to share a living space with her.”

“She’s staying her and that’s final!” Laura rebutted with that pout in her face that always appeared whenever she got angry over something. Lilita rolled her eyes. Would those two ever shut up?

“God! You two are acting more like children than I am!” Lilita huffed angrily, “Mommy,” she said, addressing Laura, “if Carmy doesn’t want me to sleep here… I guess I can find somewhere else…”

Laura instantly melted and walked over to Ell scooping her up in her arms. “Oh my dear sweetie pie don’t worry. If that mean old Carmy tried to kick you out of here I’ll make her sleep on the floor tonight. Don’t you worry.” Laura cooed while pinching Lilita’s cheeks.

“If anything, that wretched beast is sleeping on the floor,” Carmilla muttered angrily, glaring at Lilita. She couldn’t believe that it had only been two hours and Lilita had Laura wrapped around her finger. That was her job, she did not almost die for Laura to be second best to a little beast.

“How about this for a compromise?” Laura suggested, “Carmilla you’ll sleep in the spare bed and Lilita will sleep with me? Win-win.” She said as Lilita smiled giving Carmilla a wink then making a grabbing motion around Laura’s chest while Laura looked at Carm for a response.

“Lilita is a child,” Carmilla grumbled, “Why should she get to sleep with the girl I almost died for?” Carmilla asked with a smile, “If she must, she may sleep here, but she gets the spare.”

“But what if she needs someone to hold her at night because of a nightmare?” Laura asked before she sighed and nodded. “Okay. Okay. She’ll sleep in the spare.” She caved.

Carmilla smiled before giving Laura a kiss on the cheek. “I really do love my darling creampuff.”

“Aw,” Laura grinned before nuzzling her nose against Carmilla’s. Suddenly Lilita gagged and Laura pulled away. “Oh! Dear are you alright?” she asked.

Lilita looked right at Carmilla with a smarmy smile. “Sorry, I had the sudden urge to vomit.”

“I guess somebody doesn’t like PDA, my dear.” Carmilla smiled before tilting her head and connecting her lips in a passionate kiss with Laura.

Lilita groaned and squirmed out of Laura’s arms before going a few feet away from the two of them. “You are disgusting. You’re both filled with cooties.” she scoffed as Laura giggled.

“Mm, but cooties taste so good.” She purred biting Carm’s bottom lip. Lilita actually almost did vomit that time.

“Laura’s cooties taste the best,” Carmilla said huskily before licking the side of Laura’s neck, “so much like chocolate chip cookies,” she said with a wink as Laura blushed.

Lilita couldn't take anymore of this. She quickly walked out of the room and over to their bathroom where she knew a secret compartment was just big enough for her to crawl into.

She made sure secret nooks and crannies was littered all over the campus when it was first built, just in case. She quickly crawled in and closed the entrance so she could disappear for a little while before she began crawling along the passageway.

From her hiding place, she heard soft giggles and gasps. Did she want to go out and play clitoris prohibitus? She wasn’t so sure, on one hand she didn’t want to see how far they had gotten into the process, on the other hand, she didn’t want to be in a small passageway for God knew how long while they banged.

“Aren’t you the girl who killed me?” A voice said after she had been crawling along for a little bit from behind her.

“Depends on who you ask.” Lilita replied looking around for the intruder.

“You won’t see me unless I want you to, which at this point in time, I do not.”

“Well that’s rather cowardly.” Lilita said with a scoff and continued to crawl deciding to ignore the pest of a voice until the entity showed their self.

“Do you really want to go out there? I mean, I’m not going to stop you but um, I really don’t want to see my ex-girlfriend having sex with someone else.”

“Oooh so you’re one of Mircalla’s are you? Interesting.” Lilita hummed as she looked around. “Tell me, do you know that little stick of a girl, Ell I think it was?”

“What about her?” the entity replied, her voice growing angrier.

‘Well, isn’t she angry my daughter found someone to replace her with? And she’s so much prettier too.” She cooed with a smile.

“She’s not prettier! Shut up girl, you don’t know me!” she shouted, “although… I do know quite a bit about you… don’t you miss how, when you were 7, your father used to bring home goodies from when he traveled? Don’t you miss you brother, how he used to protect you after your mother died oh so young?”

“Oh so it is you.”Lilita said before her smile dropped as Ell continued to speak. “I may have once, but not any more. They died a long time ago and I’ve gotten over it.” Lilita said slightly lying. She actually did miss those two in her life. They always managed to make her smile despite how naughty so she and how much she hated others. Even back then.

“Don’t lie to me, girl. I can see right through you, even if you pretend to be above it all. You did- do care about them, miss them even. I can tell nothing has quite been the same since you died, besides being a vampire.”

“What do you even know? You’re dead too.” Lilita sneered crossing her arms not bothering to crawl anymore. “Hell, you’re so much of a coward you refuse to show me your face.”

Suddenly, Lilita wasn’t alone in her tunnel anymore. A young woman, 18 she suspected, sat beside her. Roughly half of her face was gone, bitten off perhaps, and her eyes were stark white.

“You wanted to see my face, or what’s left of it anyways? Well here I am. And the difference between you and I is that I don’t miss anyone. I had no friends, my father had no care for me, he only cared about getting me married off as soon as possible, and the one girl I cared about let me die.”

“So why haven’t you done anything about it sooner? Honestly if I were you I would have made Mircalla’s life hell on earth by now. Or drive her to madness. Either one would be delightfully fun to watch.” Lilita said as she walked up the the girl’s face and stuck her hand into the bite.

“So is this Lophii’s doing?” She wondered, wiggling her fingers in the gore infested maggot puss a little. It made a squelching sound as she did so.

“I don’t wiggle my nasty little fingers in your insecurities, now do I? I would appreciate if you could extend me the same respect. And I have no interest in making Mircalla’s life hell, I only watch from afar and wonder if this is what we could have had if you hadn’t killed me. Mir may have been forced to let it happen, but you’re the one who pulled the trigger, metaphorically speaking.”

Lilita ignored all of Ell’s ramblings in favor of sticking her whole arm in the ghost’s head through one side and out the other. “Hahahaha, look at me I’m a stupid ghost.” She giggled wiggling her fingers around Ell’s brain stem and poking about some more. “Hey if I press here will your eyes pop out?”

“If you so much as try, I will make you regret it, little girl. Gahh, you may be old but you act like such a child. I thought all of the years of tormenting innocent girls would have made you more mature.”

“Pop!” Lilita teased as she popped Ell’s eyeball out of her skull and let it dangle. “Hahaha you’re so stupid,” she said before turning around on her heels. “Well I’m bored now. Bye you stupid girl.”

“I bore you? Oh thank God, I thought I’d never see the day when you left me alone. Papa always wondered why I never wanted children, kids like you are 100% the reason why.”

“Fuck off,” Lilita said before she began to feel around. “Hey… how do I get out of here?”

“How am I supposed to know? I float in and out of rooms, I don’t use doors,” she replied indignantly.

“And this is why I hate non-corporeal beings. You’re so insensitive,” she said with a huff before she began knocking on the invisible walls trying to find a hollow spot.

“I hate corporeal beings, you don’t take non-corporeals into consideration at all when you make comments. Some of us are really sensitive!”

“Oh boo-hoo! Now will you shut up? I’m trying to get away from you! I will kill you again god damnit.”

“Oh gosh, please do so, put me out of my misery. I don’t want to be in your presence any longer than I goddamn have to. How about you find that stupid door and leave so we’re both happy. Okay? Okay,” she huffed.

“You know what? I think I’ll stay. Just for the satisfaction of pissing you off,” Lilita said before walking back over to Ell and popping out the other eye. “Stupid girl.”

Ell seemed to come into focus more, and wasn’t quite as hazy before she threw a punch, connecting it to the girl’s jaw. She smiled, laughing softly as Lilita clenched her jaw, trying to mask the pain she was clearly in.

“You are so lucky I don’t have my powers or I would rip you a new one!” Lilita shouted as she continued to nurse her wounds.

“It’s a shame that you don’t really. Hurting you is like taking candy away from a baby, easy enough that it’s not fun,” she said, frowning slightly.

Lilita growled before she looked up and tried to swing in a punch herself. “Go to Hell!” She screamed.

“Oh darling, being stuck in this hole with you is most certainly Hell.”

Lilita huffed angrily as tears filled up in her eyes and furiously threw as many punches as she could that just phased right through the ghost. “No! You shut up! Shut up shut up shut up!”

“Oh I think little Lilita needs a nap!” she exclaimed with a cruel grin.

“I said shut up! You will listen to me! I will not be ignored!” she screamed before she began yelling nonsense at the top of her lungs trying her best to hit the damn girl. “Why won't you leave me alone?!”

“Because it’s quite fun to watch you throw a tantrum like the child you truly are! You made my life hell, I’m just returning the favor, darling Lilita,” she said with a wink, blowing a kiss at the fuming child.

Lilita slumped forward and sat on the ground. tears were rolling down her face as she furiously tried to wipe them away. “I-I didn’t want to do this in the first place. T-the stupid fish made me. I hate you,” she sobbed.

“The fish didn’t make you do anything. We both know dear old Lophii is just a big fat scapegoat.”

Lilita let out a scream before she punched the ground and suddenly fell right through the barrier  onto the floor of Laura and Carmilla’s bedroom. “W-what!?” she asked rather confused looking all around. Laura and Carmilla were laying on the bed fully clothed, thank god.

“Don’t say I never did anything for you, kid,” Ell replied with a wink before disappearing.

Lilita looked at Ell as she disappeared before turning to Carmilla and Laura. “You two! You saw that right?” she asked feeling like she was going mad.

“That couldn’t have been… I thought she was… was that really…” Carmilla muttered, trailing off while trying to collect her thoughts.

Laura looked between the two of them before gasping and went over to Lilita. “Sweetie! Have you been crying?” she asked softly before Lilita pushed her away.

“Get off of me!” she screamed then ran out.

  
“Lilita!” Laura cried trying to run after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You like it? Hate it? Say something or leave kudos! (May not reply because we can't think of anything say, but know comments make us smile :) )


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! A short one but it'll evolve into more later!

Approximately 45 BCE

“I’m home Papa!” Lilita cried out merrily as she skipped into the family house where her brother sat on the floor playing.

“Ah! Welcome home little one, how was your trip to the market? Did you get all the money we need for our new cow?” Lilita’s father asked as he wiped his hands off with a fresh cloth now that he had finished all his work in the fields for the day.

“I got more than enough, Papa! I suppose we have enough for some extra treats!” she exclaimed with a grin as he put his arm around her hugging her tightly.

“Did you now?” he asked as he lifted her up into the air in glee. “That’s my girl! Oh you wonderful darling!” He exclaimed happily before he put her back down. “Let’s go see if dinner’s ready from your sister now, hm?” He asked as she held his hand and walked into the kitchen with him.

“Lillian, what’s for supper?” Lilita asked upon seeing her twin holding a large pot. Both of them utterly identical in every way except their eyes. Lillian’s eyes were always just a tiny bit colder than Lilita’s.

“Soup.” Lillian replied bitterly, more so than normal, as she glared at her twin for a moment before looking up at her father. “I’m not hungry, can I go out?” She asked crossing her arms.

“What ever is the matter, my sweet?” her father asked, kneeling down to reach her eye-level.

Lillian glared at her father and crossed her arms over her chest. “I asked you a question papa, may I go out? It’s rude to not reply.”

He sighed, taking her hands in his, despite her attempts to pull away from him, “Don’t take that tone with me, Lill. As your superior, as your father I believe my questions are of greater importance. Although, I will let you go out, all I ask is that you tell me why you’re so angry? What happened to my singing, dancing daughter from this morning?”

“You want to know why I’m so unhappy?” she asked as she continued to glower while quickly snatching her hands away from her father’s grasp. “I’m unhappy because you’re all so absolutely useless! All of you are! You are all rats living in a gutter! How dare your name be associated with mine!? Why should I have to live like a filthy rat in this stupid damp cesspool of sludge with the likes of you!? I work! All you guys do is lay around and play and skip while I work to feed us! I deserve better! I hate you! I hate all of you!” She screamed before she ran out of the house without another word.

“Lilita, please go talk to your sister,” he sighed angrily trying to make sure his temper didn’t get the best of him while rubbing his head, “She’s never had an outburst like that before… do you know anything about it?”

Lilita looked up at her father and shook her head. “I’ve never seen her like that either papa. I mean, she’s always been quiet and reserved, but never that mean. Please, let me go see what’s wrong you take care of Peter.” She said before she left the house and ran out into the fields after her sister. “Lillian! Lillian!” She hollered before she finally found her sitting in the wheat grass. “There you are.” She said out of relief and sat down next to her sister. “Lilly… what’s the matter?”

Lillian laughed bitterly while pulling back her hair, “What’s wrong? What’s wrong?! I spend each day cooking, cleaning, making sure we don’t live in a pigsty but all you ever do is go out to the market and come home skipping! I keep this household together but you get all the credit! You get all of Papa’s love! I work so hard to be second best to someone who does nothing! How is that fair? It’s not! II deserve what you have! You have no idea how hard it is to see you everyday come skipping in the door without a care in the world when I’ve been working all day and seeing Papa pick you up and give you his love!”

“What?” Lilita asked in shock before she took her sister’s hand and held it. “Lillian you know that’s not true. That’s not true at all! Papa loves you so much. He loves all of us.” She assured her twin before she looked down and saw pieces of gold sparkling in the leather purse she always had attached to her hip. “Lilian… where did you get gold pieces?” Lilita knew that the only coin they ever owned at most was copper or silver… what was going on?

“That’s none of your business, now is it Lilita?” she said, yanking the purse out of Lilita’s view.

“I just want to understand why you’re being so malicious to us! Please tell us why you’re so upset! I just can;t believe that you believe father doesn't love you! Please tell me what’s really wrong! You’re my sister!” she pleaded before a crash was heard in the direction of their home. “Father!” She screamed getting to her feet. “Lilly! Come on!” She said starting to run back to their home to help.

“I’M GOING NOWHERE WITH YOU! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT LIKE A GOOD LITTLE GIRL AND NEVER COME BACK! I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!” Lillian screamed, surprising Lilita with the amount of malice and hate she could produce directed so sharply at her own twin.

Lilita looked at her sister pleadingly as she screamed before she groaned. “Don't you care at all?! Father and Peter are in trouble!” she urged as she felt her heart breaking from the absolute apathy of her sister for her and the rest of the family’s wellbeing. “We have to help them! Sister! Please! Please I beg of you to tell me what is the matter!” She said starting to feel tears well up in her eyes as she felt an old wrinkling hand touch her shoulder.

“Good work my dear. I love them young. Now then here is the rest.” An old man’s voice said behind Lilita as three more purses filled with gold fell to the ground before Lillian.

“L-Lillian…. you sold us?” Lilita asked in horror.

“One less poor family in the world… what’s the matter?” she replied with a grin whilst picking up the gold from the ground.  “Didn’t you want to see me smile?” She asked before looking up at the man pleasantly. “Thank you, Mr. Vordenberg sir. It was a pleasure doing business with you.”

“The pleasure was all mine, dear.” Vordenberg said in a delighted voice as he picked Lilita up with amazing ease for a man of his age and threw her towards a man who had her brother and father tied up at his feet. “Truss her up like the others.” the man named Vordenberg demanded as the other followed orders before turning back to Lilian. “As promised, the adoption papers for you to live with a nice patrician family will be done by morning. They will pick you up by tomorrow night.” he informed her before heading back to his wagon. “Let’s go home.”

She beamed before turning back to smirk at her family, “Finally!” she exclaimed, before trotting off towards the wagon.

Lilita could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Was her sister really that greedy? Why did she do this? How could she betray her family with a smile?

**Author's Note:**

> You like it? Hate it? Say something or leave kudos! :)


End file.
